The present invention relates to a hydraulic linear drive, particularly a hydraulic transmission actuator, in which an actuating piston longitudinally displaceably arranged in the cylinder housing in the cylinder space into at least two pressure chambers which can be acted upon by hydraulic oil by way of control conduits, and having a piston rod connected with the actuating piston, as well as having a sealing element arranged on the actuating piston, by means of which sealing element, the at least two pressure chambers are sealed off from one another.
Hydraulic linear drives are used, for example, in the case of automated standard transmissions, for the synchronization of the transmission gears (see, for example, Johannes Loomann, “Zahnradgetriebe”, 2nd Edition, pg, 156, and on).
In the case of the hydraulic linear drives of the above-mentioned type, the dual piston bounded by two pressure chambers is in each case pushed toward the left or right as a result of correspondingly being acted upon by pressure. In many of the application cases, the two pressure chambers are sealed off by sealing elements arranged on the outer circumference of the piston.
Particularly in the case of hydraulic transmission actuators, high actuating forces are applied during the synchronization of the transmission gears-and require a reliable and durable sealing-off or separation of the two pressure chambers.